Update v3.1.0.0 FAQ
An official Halloween/Update 25 FAQ was posted on Gameloft's Mobile Forum on October 22, 2015. Gameloft's Mobile Forum - Halloween Update FAQ Halloween Update 25 FAQ The new update for Order & Chaos Online is coming today! (Android users will get theirs at 27th October) Below is a list of quick Q&A to see the new contents that will be available in the update: 1. What's new in the Halloween Update? :There will be three in-game festivals to enjoy, lots of new mounts and pets, Monk talent rework, Chat channel segmentation, and all-new Combat Statistics System. 2. What is the Chat channel segmentation? :When pressing the buttons on the left of chat box, players will view the chosen channel directly, and will talk and check info in the chosen channel only. 3. What is changed in the Monk Talent? :A small number of talents will be altered in the update - this is part of a series of changes that will occur in progressive updates following the current one. 4. What is Combat Statistic System? :Combat Statistic System is a function which allows players to see and post their combat statistics in PvP. 5. What kind of Combat Data will it record? :Three kinds of Combat data——Damage Count, Healing Count and Damage Taken. 6. What else I can do with this function? :Players may share their stats to different in-game chat channels. 7. Does the stats reset? :Yes, the stats reset after the player leaves battle. 8. What festivals are there? :There will be Halloween, Day of Gratitude, and Vintage festivals. 9. What is new about the Halloween festival? :We have reworked the Halloween Dungeon, installed new achievement and titles for Halloween, new toys, equipment, mounts and pets. 10. What is new about the Halloween Dungeon? :There will be a new Boss-The Bloody Queen available in legend mode. The Headless Knight will appear both in normal mode and legend mode. 11. What can the new Bosses in Halloween Dungeon drop? :The Bloody Queen could drop new mounts, pets, Epic equipment from the Rising Flare dungeons. :The Headless Knight (in Legend Mode only) will drop Epic equipment from the Flame dungeons. 12. What new equipment will be there? :There will be many new gowns available about Fossils and Pumpkins during the festival. 13. What new Pets and Mounts will be there? :Dragon Fossil (Mount) and Dinky Dragon (pet). 14. What is new about the Day of Gratitude? :There will be a new island about Day of Gratitude in The Whispering Islands, new festival dungeon, new achievements and titles for Day of Gratitude, new toys, equipment, mounts and pets. 15. What is new about the Day of Gratitude Dungeon? :There will be 3 Turkey themed bosses on Legend Mode, players can choose one of them to attack. On the normal mode dungeon, there will be only one Turkey boss. 16. What is the different about the 3 Turkey bosses? :In Legend mode, the easy boss will drop Epic equipment from the Metal Ziggurat and Eidolon's Horizon dungeons, the medium boss will drop Epic equipment from Flame dungeon, the hard boss will drop mounts, pets, equipment, and Epic equipment from the Rising Flare dungeon. 17. What new equipment will be there? :There will be many new gowns available about food during this festival. 18. What new Pets and Mounts will be there? :Rage Turkey (Mount) and Lovely Turkey (pet) 19. What's the Vintage festival about? :It's an awesome festival in Haradon. 20. How can I get to the Vintage festival? :Find Marin and Drunkard Tingel in Greenmont, they can tell you how to get there. 21. What can I get from this festival? :Awesome vintage equipment and also wonderful mount you never see before! References 3.1.0.0